


Hyporthermi-not

by Sky_Lavender



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Lost, Hurt, Hurt Kang Taehyun, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Protective Choi Soobin, Protective TXT, Rain, Sad Kang Taehyun, Soft Kang Taehyun, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lavender/pseuds/Sky_Lavender
Summary: “I regret to inform you that your friend, Taehyun, he went up the mountain to look for my daughter, it turns out my daughter found her own way home and it doesn’t seem like the storm is calming down anytime soon.” The old man with a cane told, his back was arched and looked up at Yeonjun.  He had looked past him to the sky to worriedly watch the rain pitter-patter on the ground in loud bangs, splashing against the windows as if bulletsorTaehyun gets lost in a storm and his members has to go find him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun & Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 70





	Hyporthermi-not

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at like 12:30 in the morning so mind the mistakes. i am also sorry for the title, like

“I regret to inform you that your friend, Taehyun, he went up the mountain to look for my daughter, it turns out my daughter found her own way home and it doesn’t seem like the storm is calming down anytime soon.” The old man with a cane told, his back was arched and looked up at Yeonjun.He had looked past him to the sky to worriedly watch the rain pitter-patter on the ground in loud bangs, splashing against the windows as if bullets.Yeonjun looked back to the old man, “Would you want to come in, we can make you some tea.”The old man shook his head, smiling softly, “I couldn’t, you have to find your friend, I would help but my back has seen better days.”Yeonjun nodded, bowing softly as the old man turned to walk away. 

Without closing the door, Yeonjun rushed to grab an umbrella and a jacket.Beomgyu came out from his shared room, “Where are you going?”That caused Soobin to come out as well, “I have to go find Taehyun.”Soobin glanced out the window, “I’ll come with you, an extra set of eyes.”Yeonjun had nodded, Soobin was the leader, and Yeonjun couldn’t exactly so no.“Can I come as well?”Beomgyu asked.Soobin denied, “Stay here so you don’t get hurt and if Taehyun comes back, okay?”Beomgyu deflated slightly but nodded nonetheless.Soobin swiftly grabbed a jacket and umbrella as well, leaving the dorm.

They were met with a freeze that bit their face slightly, they started running, knowing the thunder and rain were only going to get worse.Yeonjun prayed that Taehyun found a small cave or shelter to hide himself from the rain and he wasn’t in danger.Did he have an umbrella?He left earlier in the day when it wasn’t raining.Lightning struck a tree, Soobin pulling Yeonjun back from the shirt.They watched the tree fall and land with a boom, Yeonjun yelled, “Thanks!” 

-_____

Taehyun felt a couple of raindrops, he looked up at the blue skies, “Great,” he muttered to himself, “please find my daughter, my back hurts I can’t go up the mountain.”He mocked, he wasn’t upset, he’ll find the child, return her, and go home and have a shower that would burn his skin off.He called out, “Mi-Na!”It was getting darker although the day had just started.He silently cursed under his breath, as the white noise started growing louder. 

He was soaked to the bones, teeth chattering to an unknown rhythm and he hugged himself, silently wishing to have that shower now.He tried to call Yeonjun but the rain would’ve damaged the phone and it would be a lose-lose situation.‘Just go back from where you came from,’ he thought, but he didn’t go in a straight line, if anything he went in a complicated unreliable pattern.At this point, he was going to be stuck forever, which was illogical, knowing it was impossible to get lost up a mountain, just go down, which he was doing. 

_______

“What if he gets hurt?”Yeonjun asked as he bit his nails, “I’m sure he’s fine, the only thing he probably got hurt by would be his pride for when we find him.”Yeonjun had laughed, relieving some stress.Yeonjun put a hand on a tree, he found a scratch, which wouldn’t be unordinary but every tree had it, starting forward.“Soobin, do you think this is from Taehyun?”Soobin attempted, “It wouldn’t hurt to follow it.”Yeonjun and Soobin’s pace went quicker, adrenaline rushing through them.The cold was harsh but it had to be harsher for Taehyun. 

The carvings stopped with an unconscious body, “Shit, Taehyun,” Soobin called out, flipping him over to see mud stains on his shirt and face, “Fuck, he’s freezing.”Taehyun was limp in Soobin’s grasp as he lifted him up.Taehyun’s arms hung.Yeonjun covered him with his own jacket and putting the umbrella over him.Yeonjun took the time to search up what to do for hyperthermia, knowing exactly what it was. 

He had texted Hueningkai and Beomgyu, “Grab blankets and warm the house up.”In which, they both confirmed and Yeonjun hoped they got to work.Soobin looked down occasionally, making sure he wasn’t moving as much and breathing.Yeonjun and Soobin trailed back home, Yeonjun could see the main road, Soobin picking up the pace knowing they were almost home.They crossed the street, seeing their dorms, they almost felt relief, if not for the nearly dead Taehyun in Soobin’s hands.He Yeonjun slammed open the door, making room for Taehyun and Soobin.Hueningkai dropped the blankets, Yeonjun thanked him, grabbing the blankets and telling Soobin to put him on the bed.Yeonjun knew he had to cut off Taehyun’s clothes, or at least get them off of him.He zoomed around the apartment, looking for scissors.Grabbing some from the kitchen, he paced back, sitting beside Taehyun’s body.He had taken the cloth in his hands and started to cut. 

Yeonjun covered Taehyun in blankets after, crawling in bed beside him for warmth.The three other members somehow managed to climb in as well, all of them circling Taehyun.“Is he going to be okay?”Hueningkai suddenly asked.Yeonjun looked at Taehyun, the colour coming back to him, “I think so,” Hueningkai sighed in relief, shoulders deflating, managing to somehow grow closer to Taehyun. 

Taehyun opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to notice that he was sweating.Was he naked? He looked around seeing his other members, confusion written on his face.Sure, they all saw him naked at least but he never was woken up like this. They were all fast asleep, “Yeonjun-Hyung,” he whispered as he was right next to him, “Hyung,” he said again.Yeonjun muttered, “What?”Before realizing who said it and opening his eyes, “Taehyun, you’re okay!”He exclaimed.Taehyun winced from the noise, “What?Of course, I am, why am I naked though.”Yeonjun explained, hugging him before, of course.Beomgyu woke up next, seeing Taehyun awake made him hug him on sight.“It’s okay, I’m fine.”Soobin and Heungning Kai awoke next, both hugging him at the same time.“You expected me to die from that?My pride wouldn’t allow me too.”The joke fell flat with awkward laughs, “We were really worried when I saw Soobin carry you home and you were unconscious.”Hueningkai told Taehyun nodded, “I’m sorry, I should’ve texted you where I was going, I’ll remember next time.”Beomgyu nodded, “Yes, but what matters now is that you are awake.”He handed him hot chocolate, Taehyun smiling softly, waiting for it too cool.Taehyun had half expected a lecture but perhaps what happened to him was all the lecturing he needed.His hands still felt cold but the drink was making sure to keep them warm. 

Yeonjun simply planted a kiss at the top of his head when it was nighttime.Taehyun loved the attention, getting hugs whenever he wanted, of course, he always got that, but now there’s somehow even more.Taehyun learnt a lesson, he concluded, don’t go on unexpected adventures looking for eight-year-olds without telling someone first. 

**Author's Note:**

> THis was me not falling asleep, I'll edit it in the morning, thank you for reading :)
> 
> Here is my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyLavender4) for future updates
> 
> my main [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notme_bee)


End file.
